Glasses
by glacier
Summary: What happens when Rukawa suddenly appears wearing glasses? Read to find out! Have mercy, minna!


Glasses  
  
Sunday Afternoon  
  
A head popped out from a shop to quickly survey the surroundings. Satisfied that there was no one he knew around, the boy stepped out of the shop, hopped unto his bike and sped home. Now, there would be nothing remarkable about this except that the boy in question happened to be no other than Rukawa Kaede. And he was wearing glasses.  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Rukawa didn't want to go to school. He figured that since he didn't listen to his sensei anyway, there would be no point in going to school and letting his classmates see him like that. Then he remembered basketball practice. "K'so! I just know that that Do'aho will have a field day with this." He reluctantly got dressed and prepared to go to school. As he passed by the bathroom, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Glaring at the image, he quickly removed the glasses and stuffed them into his pocket. He'll just have to make do without them until his contact lenses arrived tomorrow.  
  
`Flashback~  
  
"I'm sorry, Rukawa-kun. It appears that we don't have contact lenses with your prescription in stock. A batch will be arriving on Tuesday, though. Why don't you come back then?" The man in the optical shop cowered behind the counter when the tall boy glowered at him.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Rukawa was thankful that his eyesight wasn't very bad. He could still see a few feet in front of him but people were rendered faceless. He shrugged, it didn't matter anyway because he only a few people, all from the basketball club. Wisely, he chose to walk instead of cycling to school.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Mitsui and Kogure were walking to school. It was a well-known fact that the two were... together. They were talking animatedly at a corner, waiting for the light to change, when Kogure happened to notice someone he knew.  
  
"Sashi-kun, isn't that Rukawa?" he asked, poking the scar-faced boy.  
  
Too busy staring at his koi, Mitsui merely nodded and murmured an "I guess so."  
  
Smiling indulgently at the love-struck boy beside him, Kogure shook his head in amusement before turning to wave at the approaching boy. Rukawa suddenly turned and disappeared into a store. Kogure, thinking that Rukawa was just being his normal self, shrugged. The light changed to green and he quickly tugged at Mitsui's sleeve.  
  
"Sashi-kun, we can cross now."  
  
"Huh? Oh, hai." Mitsui shook himself mentally before running to catch up with Kogure, who had already reached the other side.  
  
Monday Afternoon  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! Imagine, a kitsune wearing glasses! HAHAHAHHA!" Hanamichi was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and roaring with laughter. Miyagi was also snickering but stopped immediately when Ayako's fan smacked him on the head. Even Akagi, who would normally just dismiss those kinds of things, had a muscle twitching suspiciously on his cheek.  
  
Rukawa glared at the redhead who was still rolling on the floor. Finally, Akagi decided that practice must go on. He promptly banged his fist on the Hanamichi's head.  
  
"Itai! Gori! How dare you hit the Tensai!"  
  
"Back to practice, everyone!" Akagi bellowed.  
  
Rukawa turned his back on the others and decided to practice on his own. Akagi left him on his own, knowing that the proud freshman would like to be alone. He knew that Rukawa didn't need too much practice anyway. Rukawa tried to ignore the obnoxious redhead's voice as he continued with his practice.  
  
Rukawa didn't really mind wearing glasses. He didn't really care about what other people thought of him. He could handle the teasing and snide remarks. The only thing he hated about it was the way it kept sliding down his nose, because of the sweat on his face. For the nth time, He pushed the glasses impatiently up the bridge of his nose. He wondered how Kogure and Hanagata could play without being bothered by the blasted thing.  
  
=K'so! If only I didn't need this stupid glasses to see the basket.=  
  
Soon, practice was over and everyone staggered toward the locker room. As usual, Rukawa stayed behind for more practice. He merely nodded when Akagi reminded him to lock the gym when he was done.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Rukawa stayed in the gym for another hour before deciding to stop. The glasses were really a nuisance and he figured that he would just practice for an extra hour when he got his contact lenses. He dropped the basketball into the bin before grabbing his stuff and heading for the locker room.  
  
Rukawa stepped under the shower. He closed his eyes and just felt the warm water making its way down his body, shivering slightly when the cold air hit his wet skin. Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist and he felt himself pulled against a warm chest. A warm, naked chest. He struggled for a bit until he turned his head and realized who it was.  
  
"Hana-kun. You scared me."  
  
Hanamichi was placing small kisses on his shoulder and on his neck. Rukawa groaned slightly and inclined his head, giving his lover more skin to work on. He smiled when Hanamichi growled, "I should be at home now if it weren't for those damned glasses. You know I get so hot for you when you wear them. If we were at your house, it's ok. But damn, Kaede. Why did you have to wear them here? I was fighting to keep myself under control during practice."  
  
Rukawa pulled away from his koi's embrace. Hanamichi looked at him questioningly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm still mad at you. You laughed at me back there!" Rukawa frowned and pouted cutely. Hanamichi laughed again as he advanced toward the deliciously naked boy. "Gomen ne, Kae-chan. I think I know how to make it up to you,"  
  
Needless to say, it was another couple of hours before the gym lights were turned off and the doors locked for the night.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
dodges rotten tomatoes flying through the air Well, minna. Hope you liked this, even just a teensy-weensy bit. This idea just popped into my head because as of now, the lenses on my eyeglasses are being repaired so I don't have anything to help me see because I've already removed my contact lenses. Whew! squints at the monitor I can't really see what I've been typing so gomen ne if there are any errors. Also, I completed this in less than 2 hours so... that tells you something, ne.  
  
In case you were wondering what Mitsui's and Kogure's appearance had to do with the story, the answer is: NONE! Hehehe. I just felt like putting them in. and I sorta liked the idea of Mitsui being so... love-struck with Kogure. So there. Anyway, please do try not to scorch me with flames. Reviews would be nice though. Have pity on this half-blind fic writer! Arigatou to those who read this fic and withstood the torture. Ja! 


End file.
